Spark
by Sarurun Kamui
Summary: Waka knew before he met her that Himiko was destined to die for Nippon. His vision would ignite a friendship that would keep her burning bright until the end.


The first time he saw the princess, he saw her death.

It was like lightning. Amid a sea of darkness and despair, her death would be the brilliant flare that tore it all asunder. Like a dragon's roar it would shake the hearts of the people of Nippon. Beautiful and terrible. And it would save the world.

His eyes followed her as she walked across the distant veranda. The queen must have noticed a change in his expression, for she told him solemnly, "That is Himiko. The crystal ball told us of her fate when she was born. We will raise her to be a strong and selfless ruler, so she may carry out her duty with the utmost grace."

Waka only nodded. "I see."

"She appears to be quite a fan of yours already, though. She constantly asks about the adventures of the Tao Troopers. She's insatiable!" The queen looked down and laughed. "I suppose you might as well meet already. She's beginning to understand the court now, too."

"It's only natural to be introduced to my future leader, hmm?"

The next words were left unsaid. _If she lives that long._

They continued their discussion, but now he was preoccupied. Perhaps she was, too. But that vision kept flashing across his mind, inseparable from the image of the young girl whose face he hadn't even seen. It followed him out of the palace and into his dreams.

—

He was formally introduced to her the next week. As the leader of the Tao Troopers, a special unit that had served close under the Yamatai Clan for nearly 200 years, it was inevitable, really. Of course, she was only six years old.

He saw her face light up when the Tao Troopers were mentioned, and he smiled despite himself. "Ah, so you have heard of us, ma cherie?"

"Of course!" Himiko caught herself leaning forward, and restrained herself with a deep breath. "My mentors have told me a little about them. I am glad they are here to help my family."

"We are little more than guards. They need not speak so highly of us." They had accomplished great things in the past, of course, but an official visit called for humility, even to a child.

Himiko shifted, trying to uphold the court's teachings, burning with questions that would be in poor form to ask. "I'm sure you deserve it."

"I've been told that you are quite a fan. Would you like to join the Tao Troopers, ma cherie?"

His odd language was surprising, but she'd heard he was… quirky. This must be part of it. She nodded slowly.

He laughed. "Well. As the Crown Princess, you count as one of our leaders. But here, shall I make it official?" He reached into his robe and drew out a golden mask. "This is yours. You only get one, so you had better not lose it! Can I trust you to keep it safe, ma cherie?"

She nodded again, vigorously.

"Tres bien! Welcome to the Tao Troopers!" He offered her the mask, and she took it, excitement hidden behind measured movements. "Now. As your first mission, why don't you go get us some tea?"

The princess bowed with a barely concealed grin and rushed out of the room. The queen sent a servant after her, since she would doubtless spill the tea on her own.

There was something he admired in the way she carried herself. She still had the carefree vitality of youth, not yet suppressed by the demands of court life. But she also had considerable dignity for a six-year-old. He let his gaze drift off as Himiko vanished into the next room. He thought about the vision again. Another innocent life to be lost to the terrible workings of darkness, beautiful and transient like a candle flame. Another life he couldn't save. Was this child more beautiful for it?

Suddenly something softened in him. No. He had seen her future. Her life would not be lost to darkness, like so many before.

She would give her life to light, a gift.

And he was no longer a helpless bystander. For once, he could have nothing to do with fate, and just make one person's life better. He could take this flame and kindle it. He could make sure her life was more than waiting for the right moment to die.

She could be the sun for a sunless world.


End file.
